


Their Final Christmas Together

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Their Final Christmas Together

I've always considered Clark and Lana tragic in a way. Especially since we all knew he would wind up with lex. ;-)

I envision this shot being taken just after Clark tells Lana he's found his one true love in Lex and he will not be seeing  
her any more.

 

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=ClarkLanafinal.jpg)

 


End file.
